Stacked
by Dramaphile
Summary: Remus wants to stay inside and study, Sirius would rather study Remus.


Title: Stacked

By: Dramaphile

Rated: PG

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Warnings: erm… Massive amounts of Fluff?

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be J.K. Rowling. Therefore, why would anyone pay me for this? No infringement intended, just respectful love for two wonderful characters. Don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student who spends way too much money on Harry Potter memorabilia.

Summary: Remus wants to stay inside and study, Sirius would rather study Remus.

A/N: Okay, no more ShoeboxProject for me! I should be writing chapter 6 of my Harry/Draco saga, Bleeding Romantics (and the Nymphomaniac Purebloods Who Shag Them), but instead, I get bitten by the biggest pile of fluffy Puppy!Love ever! This is my first real Sirius/Remus fic, I've never written anything else in the HP fandom besides Harry/Draco, and I have to say, they're very fun to write (if not massively fluffy). Oh well. Back to my H/D comedy smut…

Thanks, as always to my lovely beta, T.O.S. "I do believe in Commas, I do! I do!" -SBP Remus

_In 1527, Gargamel the Grimy led an expedition into the Swiss Alps and made first contact with the Giant race which dwelled in the caves beneath the steepest cliffs. He named them "Common Giants" and vowed to learn their ways. However, in 1528 he was forced to return to Britain after two thirds of his expeditionary party were tragically eaten by a pack of rabid Giant toddlers._

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes briefly. He'd been sitting in the Hogwarts library for the better part of three hours with his nose buried in one text or another, reading about Wossface the Whatsit and how many cases of magical dysentery or kneazle pox infected the members of what expeditionary party. Not exactly the most fascinating thing ever, but Remus reveled in the musty smell of the ancient tomes piled high around him. The library was his sanctuary; no pranking friends, no romance drama, no fights to break up, no quidditch talk, just peace and quiet straight-backed wooden chairs and the thin streaks of afternoon sunlight falling on the stone floors from leaded glass windows.

Sirius used to joke that if he wasn't careful, Remus would leave him one day and run off with the library. That was probably why every week, without fail and much to Remus' chagrin, Sirius would, waggling his eyebrows, suggest defiling the stacks. The werewolf shook his head, smiling to himself, and delved back into _Wizarding Expeditions Through the Centuries_ by Ernestine Bunbury.

_In 1547, Francisco the Fervent of Florence discovered-" _

THUNK! An inappropriately loud clunk shattered the pleasant silence of the library stacks. Remus turned toward the source of the sound, praying it wasn't…

Sirius bounded toward him, grinning widely. "Moony!" he said far too loudly, and Remus winced, "There you are! What are you doing _inside_? It's the most gorgeous day outside: the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the willow is whomping, the giant squid is… doing squishy things…"

"_Shhhhh!_" Madam Pince glared pointedly as Sirius, who smiled and waved before sliding into the chair next to Remus.

"So, The question beds, my most esteemed Mr. Moony," he said, quieter now, "What are you doing in this musty old place with your nose in a book when you could be out frolicking in the sunshine like the other ninety-nine percent of the school?"

Remus glanced nervously at Madam Pince, who had stopped glaring and was now expertly levitating a stack of books across the room, and then back at Sirius.

"N.E.W.T.s are coming up in less than a month, and I wanted to get a head start on studying for History of Magic, as I hear the examination is quite tough."

Sirius clutched at his chest, looking mortally offended. "Studying? Moooony! You're killing me here!" He flashed his most charming smile. "Come out and play?"

Remus sighed and fingered the pages of his book. "Sorry Pads, but _some of us_ actually study for silly things like exams which are Very Important For Your Future roll around."

"I study!" Sirius said indignantly, and crossed his arms, "We study together all the time."

"You mean all those times in the common room when I do homework and you try to grope me under the table? I'd hardly call that studying, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "True." He slid a hand onto Remus' knee and leaned in close. "Wouldn't you like to go outside and find a nice big tree to snog under, or maybe go up to the tower to our big, empty room and…" He licked behind Remus' ear with the tip of his tongue, and Remus swatted him away.

"_Sirius_. No."

His unrelenting boyfriend threaded a hand into the sandy-colored hair at the nape of Remus' neck. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"I know," Remus sighed," It's Saturday, and I am obviously violating some sort of Law of Nature by doing homework. Wasn't that the eleventh commandment? Thou shalt not do thy homework on a Saturday?"

Sirius traced the scar on Remus' cheek with one finger. "You really don't know, do you? Of course, why would you?"

Remus frowned. "Why would I what?"

"Today," Sirius said softly, "is the one year anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

Remus cocked his head to one side. That boy never ceased to amaze him.

"It was fifth year of course," Sirius began, "and I was having the most glorious day ever. You probably don't remember, but in Transfiguration, we were changing teacups into top hats, but mine ended up, purely by accident, as a pair of tartan ladies' knickers. Never being one to pass up on serendipity, I kindly offered them to Professor McGonagall, as they rather nicely matched her hat-"

"And she got quite furious and suspended you from quidditch practice for the rest of the week," Remus finished for him.

Sirius grinned. "That part wasn't the best, but the funny purple color her face turned was priceless. Completely worth it. Besides, she obviously was just trying to hide her true feelings for me from the rest of the class. We're Meant To Be, you know."

Remus chuckled. "And what am I? A flobberworm?"

"Well, I figure I'll need a back-up, just in case you ever decide to run off with some great stack of musty books and leave me to my own devices.

Remus looked around carefully to see that no one was watching and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Sirius pulled back and caught him firmly by the lips and kissed him soundly, making Remus blush.

"So, anyways, Transfigurations was bloody brilliant, and then we had pudding for lunch, which was doubly brilliant. After class, I went to the library because James was at practice and Peter was stalking some Hufflepuff bint and I was sitting over there," he pointed to a table a few meters away, " and you were here, because it's where you always sit because for whatever cosmic reason, you think it's the best seat in the whole library." He brushed his thumb across Remus' smiling lips affectionately.

"I was reading Quidditch Weekly, because it's the only decent reading material about, but I couldn't concentrate. I must have read the same sentence one hundred times, and I kept thinking about pudding and my itchy left foot and you, eating chocolate all the time, and pondering the meaning of the graffiti inside the third floor boys' toilet-"

"You mean, "All roads lead to Snivelly's arse"? Remus interrupted, "Didn't you write that?"

"Well, yeah, but it was really profound, you know. Anyway, I kept thinking about everything and nothing and my thoughts kept returning to you, sitting in that stupid chair, nose buried in some book so big you can hardly carry that would have bored lesser men into a coma. I just kept thinking about you, and watching you, and out of nowhere you looked up at me and smiled. Really smiled, that kind of smile that makes your whole face light up, like a bit of sunshine and seeing you smile, it made me truly, unbelievably happy. I hadn't thought my day could get any better, but at that moment, it did, and I thought to myself, 'Padfoot,' because that's what my inner voice calls me, you know,"

Remus fingered the nylon dog collar beneath Sirius' jumper.

"Always in touch with your canine side, eh?"

"_Anyway_, I said, 'Padfoot, you great sexy beast,'" Remus stifled a laugh, "'you're acting like you're in love or something.' And then I thought, maybe I am in love. I could really love this boy, scars and books and all. That night, I took James aside and told him I thought I might be gay and he got this really serious look on his face and said, 'Cor, Padfoot, you know I love you like a brother and all, but Lily and I- we're meant to be. But rest assured, if I ever decide to- you know -you'd be the first one I called.'"

A smile graced Remus' features at the thought and he squeezed Sirius' hand.

"And then three weeks later, "Remus said reverently, "you kissed me." Sirius nodded and leaned close, foreheads resting against each other.

The memory was one that Remus had tucked away in his mind under "First Kiss," one he would pull out from time to time when he wanted to feel that splash of warmth in his belly and the flutter in his chest once more. He could almost feel it- the cool breeze of the courtyard, warm, trembling hands holding the sides of his face, Sirius' breath tickling his nose, that wavering voice of his saying, "Forgive me Moony, you might hate me for this and I'm sorry but I can't-" a breath sucked in hastily, "I can't _not _do this-" and then Sirius' lips on his, soft and unsure until Remus responds , warm lips and tongue gliding together, making his stomach do flip flops - Perfect.

Sirius' nose touched his and Remus couldn't not kiss him right then. He glanced around hastily- nobody watching- and then closed the gap, kissing Sirius languidly, reveling in the almost inaudible whimper that came from the back of his lover's throat.

"September twenty-third," he said finally as he pulled back, and Sirius squinted.

"Huh?"

Remus traced the strong line of his jaw, smiling. "It was September twenty-third for me."

"Really?" He nodded and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sirius' mouth.

"The four of us were walking across the courtyard that afternoon, and you and James were talking about quidditch strategies and Peter was wondering what was for dinner and I was thinking, 'My God, could they get any more shallow?'"

"Moony!" Sirius gasped dramatically, "How could you say that? Quidditch is vitally important to the integrity of this great institution!" This earned him a swat on the arm.

Remus continued, "As I was saying, we were walking across the courtyard when I saw Rastaban knock over this Ravenclaw first year , the smallest girl in her year, and it was probably an accident, only then he kicked her rucksack and called her a 'Stupid Mudblood'. I just stared at him for an instant, furious, but you had your wand out in no time and healed her knee with a spell we'd just learned,picked her up off the ground, and wiped away her tears and told her not to pay him any mind because the Lestrange family was so inbred they must've put Rastaban's arse in the wrong place.

"I watched you with her, Padfoot, how you tossed her that smile of yours that could melt steel and smoothed her hair and told her that on no uncertain terms you would hex his nose off next time you ran into Rastaban. I watched you, and I thought, 'I guess he's not so bad after all.'" Sirius took this opportunity to deliver a hard pinch to Remus' backside, which elicited a rather undignified squeak from Remus. Madam Pince eyed the two boys suspiciously and the werewolf smiled at her apologetically.

"Okay, not really, but I did get this lump inside my chest and I thought, 'this is a boy I would share my chocolate bars with.'"

"With you, Moony," Sirius' hand squeezed his knee affectionately, "It figures that chocolate is love."

Remus slid an arm around Sirius' waist and pulled him into an embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he said into Sirius' jumper, and Sirius leaned his cheek against Remus' forehead. "Thank you for that. That was the most convoluted, chock full of unnecessary details, wonderful thing anyone's ever said to me."

Sirius stood and pulled Remus up to him and kissed him meaningfully. "C'mon, let's go up to the tower."

Remus glanced longingly at his books. "I can't, Padfoot. I really need to study."

"Please?" No one could do puppy eyes better than a dog animagus, but Remus was practiced in resisting.

"No."

"Fine then," Sirius sighed and lunged at Remus, hoisting him up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Remus shouted, laughing, and squirmed until Sirius wobbled and dropped him unceremoniously on a nearby table.

"SHHHH!" Madam Pince had the sort of pinched look on her face that meant she was Not Amused.

"Cor, Moony," Sirius said, out of breath, "What did you eat for lunch, bricks?"

The glare he received from Madam Pince could freeze Hell itself. "Mr. Lupin," she said, exasperated, "If you cannot control Mr. Black, I'm just going to have to ask you to leave. This is not a playground, boys."

Remus buried his face in his hands. How could he, a prefect, get in trouble in a library, of all places?

"Well," Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "You heard the lady, we've got places to go, things to see, people to do…"

_Well,_ Remus thought as he was dragged from the library, _Perhaps losing has its advantages too._

_Fin_


End file.
